marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Glenn Talbot (Earth-1010)
Talbot was called by Phil Coulson when Coulson wanted to trade Sunil Bakshi for Talbot's continued assistance in destroying any remaining cells of HYDRA. Talbot told Coulson that Bakshi was found to be connected to the Naval wedding massacre, the attack on the United Nations, and the impersonation of an officer, namely Talbot. Talbot agreed to the deal and Coulson transported Bakshi to him; before the exchange however, Coulson used Bakshi as bait to lure out the leaders of HYDRA and assassinate them. While in his office, Talbot was speaking to Decker about the positives of the new lawnmower he had purchased when he received a call that his wife had just arrived and had left her I.D. at home. Talbot allowed her to come up. Before she arrived however, Tablot received a phone call from Carla saying that she was stuck in traffic. Realizing that someone was wearing the Photostatic Veil, Talbot called for an immediate lock-down of the entire base. Talbot had every female member of staff line up in front of him. Talbot explained the situation and in an attempt to catch the spy out, began to ask each of the women personal questions to test them, such as asking one woman if her daughter went to the same school as his son, to which she reminded him that she did not have a daughter. When Talbot came to Meredith Tredwyck, he became convinced she was the spy, announcing it to everyone and even trying to pull off the mask, only to learn that he was mistaken. He apologized to Tredwyck before cursing at his failure to discover the true spy. With his agents cleared of suspicion, Talbot was leaving the office with Decker when he came across his wife. Talbot pulled his gun on her and ordered her to lie face down on the floor, believing her to be the spy. Carla however explained that the guard behind the desk was missing and she had just come to drop off their lunch, before bursting into tears due to confusion. Talbot quickly realized that the woman was indeed his wife. He learned that the spy had escaped the facility alongside her companion, Grant Ward, and their hostage Sunil Bakshi, whom they had broken out of prison. Talbot later called Phil Coulson and Melinda May to inform them of the incident. He explained to Coulson that his men had spotted on the CCTV camera from outside, Grant Ward with the spy kidnapping Sunil Bakshi and driving away with him. Talbot expressed his grief at having lost three good soldiers during the attack as well as nearly losing his own marriage due to the confusion and chaos they had caused, so Coulson assured him they would do everything in their power to find Ward and bring him to justice. Advanced Threat Containment Unit The New Position Absorbing Man was able to break free of the Faustus brainwashing while in prison and renounced his loyalty to HYDRA, as a result Talbot hired him as his personal bodyguard. Talbot was named by President Barack Obama as the new head of the Advanced Threat Containment Unit in the wake of the Assassination of Rosalind Price. Almost immediately after this, Talbot's son was kidnapped by Gideon Malick, who blackmailed Talbot into promising to betray Phil Coulson for HYDRA. Talbot's wife Carla blamed her husband for losing their son and decided to get on a plane and leave him. Talbot took her to the airport and tried desperately to get her to change her mind, promising that he would find a way to fix this problem, but she ignored his pleas and got on the plane. As Talbot watched her leave he was visited by Phil Coulson, who came to speak to him about the future relationship between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the ATCU although Talbot tried to ignore him Coulson reminded him that he was technically Talbot's boss now. As they walked through the airport, Talbot and Coulson discussed the upcoming Symposium on Alien Contagion Delegates which Barack Obama wished them to attend together to discuss Inhumans. Coulson noted that S.H.I.E.L.D. believed that Gideon Malick would likely have a mole at the meeting who they needed to find and arrest so that Malick could be found. As Coulson prepared to leave in his car in commented that he genuinely wished that Talbot and his wife repaired their relationship for the sake of their son. When Coulson was suddenly warned by Melinda May that an enemy target was heading their way, Coulson saw the target was Carl Creel and assumed Talbot was the target, so he then threw Talbot into his car for his own protection. Coulson, May and Lincoln Campbell then battled Creel until they were able to use his powers against him and defeated him, at which point Talbot was freed from the car. Talbot furiously rushed over and explained that Creel was not there to assassinate him but was really there to protect him. Back at the Playground, Talbot clashed with Lance Hunter who despised Creel for killing Isabelle Hartley and Idaho, although Talbot insisted that this was purely due to Daniel Whitehall's brainwashing. Talbot insisted that he trusted Creel and refused to give him up, vowing that he would not attend the meeting without him. Despite Daisy Johnson arguing that they did not need him, Coulson explained that they did need the head of the ATCU and agreed to allow Creel to join them on their mission, acting as Talbot's bodyguard. While travelling onboard Zephyr One towards Taiwan, Talbot listened alongside May as Director Coulson briefed them on what to expect from the mission. Coulson explained that the other deligates attending the meeting would be Anton Petrov, Xiao Chen, Ellen King, Haruto Yakimura or Nathi Zuma and one of these people would be most likely be Malick's mole, feeding him vital information on the status of the Inhumans around the world. Coulson explained that their mission would be to find a way to a peaceful solution to the Inhuman Outbreak and find Malick's mole before HYDRA could learn too much about their intentions. Reluctant Betrayal Major Talbot was furious when Phil Coulson convinced him to where a traditional long-gown to attend the meeting, although Coulson told him that it was a respectful gesture. Once inside Talbot met Anton Petrov and introduced Coulson as Sean Lundwall of the CDC. Talbot remained suspicious of everyone, accusing Chen of being too nice and Ellen King of being hotheaded. Talbot, Coulson and the delegates gathered in the meeting room and Talbot gave a brief opening statement in which he thanked them all for attending on behalf of Barack Obama. The conversation quickly turned to Inhumans, with Coulson attempting to convince the group that they were only seeking peace. While Haruto Yakimura remained skeptical, Petrov suggested that Russia was willing to make themselves a sanctuary state for the Inhumans. Nathi Zuma agreed with Petrov and called for a vote. Talbot and Coulson briefly discussed what their options were. Moments before Chen called for the vote, Talbot interrupted her and called the guards in, announcing that there was a traitor in the room, accusing Coulson and showing the room how Coulson had been spying on them all and was not Sean Lundwall as he claimed to be. Gideon Malick then entered the room and accused Coulson of being the Director of HYDRA. Coulson then found that Talbot was the traitor, in which he responded "Kumbaya". Malick used images of Lash's victims to accuse Coulson of wanting to exterminate Inhumans while Talbot reluctantly stood by his side. Malick had Coulson taken into the basement for execution and Talbot followed closely behind, demanding that Malick give him back his son now the deal had been completed. However Malick refused to complete the deal on his end and instead locked Talbot in a cage beside Coulson, handcuffing them to each other. When Coulson questioned his motives for what he was doing, Malick explained that he was building an army before leaving the room and ordering his men to execute the pair of them. While waiting for their deaths, Talbot joked that he prefer Coulson die first so he could be left in peace at last, but when Coulson questioned why he remained confident, Talbot explained that he had a man on the inside. At that moment Carl Creel burst into the room and defeated the guards, explaining that he and Lance Hunter had found Talbot's son. When another guard burst in, Talbot and Coulson were forced to run while still handcuffed. Once Talbot explained his situation with Malick to Coulson, they regrouped with Lance Hunterand Creel who freed them of their handcuffs. The furious Talbot grabbed a nearby HYDRA guard and demanded to know where his son was, when the man failed to answer, Talbot knocked him out with a single hard punch. While Coulson ordered Hunter to go find Bobbi Morse, the rest escaped once Melinda May had located George Talbot in the van where he was being kept in Suspension Gel. Partners Back on Zephyr One, Talbot sat beside his sleeping son as he slowly recovered from his ordeal. Coulson stood by and commented on how happy his wife would be now that he had fixed the situation. They briefly discussed their partnership and when Coulson called him Major, Talbot told him to call him Glenn, although he noted this would only be occasionally. Wiping Out HYDRA When S.H.I.E.L.D. captured and questioned Gideon Malick, he told Phil Coulson everything he knew about HYDRA to avenge the death of his daughter who had been killed by the Inhuman Hive. Coulson sent all the information to Talbot who led the United States Armed Forces, the ATCU and Absorbing Man in a worldwide offensive against the terrorist organization. Personality Talbot is an extremely strong willed man. He is often quick to form judgements and opinions on situations and it is almost impossible to get him to change his mind. Although he can be quick tempered, Talbot is very brave, often risking his life for others and putting himself into dangerous situations, as when he fought Absorbing Man single-handedly and stepped out unarmed into the Providence base to question Phil Coulson. He cares for his family deeply and will often put their well-being ahead of his own; he dedicates every Tuesday's lunchtime to spend with his wife. | Powers = | Abilities = *'Expert Combatant:' Glenn Talbot has a large knowledge of the hand-to-hand combat taught by the United States Armed Forces. He demonstrated this while fighting Phil Coulson and Carl Creel. | Strength = Glenn has the strength of an average man who engages in moderate exercise and military training in his past. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:United States Army (Earth-1010) Category:Advanced Threat Containment Unit (Earth-1010) Category:Combat Masters